


Le Bonheur Fou

by RaquelN



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelN/pseuds/RaquelN
Summary: 热罗-克里斯托弗-米歇尔·迪罗克现在回想起来，如果不是欧仁晚餐席间突然起意要带他们去看意大利歌剧，他现在大概就不会在近卫军军长的床上。故事背景是1809年7月28日，至于那天具体发生了什么可以参考欧仁的书信集。自嗨产物，非1v1关系，慎入。
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Géraud-Christophe-Michel Duroc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le Bonheur Fou

**Author's Note:**

> \- Le plaisir est le bonheur des fous, le bonheur est le plaisir des sages.

热罗-克里斯托弗-米歇尔·迪罗克回想起来，如果不是欧仁晚餐席间突然起意要带他们去看意大利歌剧，他现在大概就不会在近卫骑兵军长的床上。这天早些时候，贝西埃邀请两位旧友来维也纳城里的住处共进晚餐，三人中最年轻的欧仁自愿当起了余兴活动的参谋：先是带着两人步行到城墙上看风景（尽管穿了便装，他们还是被城里的法军士兵认出来了），然后又心血来潮地领他们去看了一场歌剧。新来的意大利剧团每晚上演多米尼克·奇马罗萨的《秘婚记》，虽然演员唱功平平，不过皆大欢喜的结局确实是很适合饭后消遣，加上末尾处一小段令人惊喜的芭蕾舞表演，总的来说是不虚此行。只是等到曲终人散已是深夜，之前一路上没怎么说话的贝西埃这回倒是率先开了口，让迪罗克不如就近到自己在维也纳的住处留宿一晚。  
迪罗克还是决定答应了他，尽管出门之前他就已经让车夫备好了马。结果欧仁看起来才是最开心的那个，他陪两人一路走到圣米歇尔广场，离开之前还笑着用手肘捅了捅贝西埃的腰窝，对他说“我就知道热罗不会拒绝你“，让近卫骑兵军长有些不好意思。尽管现在已经拥有了意大利副王、威尼斯亲王的头衔，欧仁在他们两人面前还是跟从前一样没用忌讳，连在信里也还是习惯性地称呼“你”。  
伊斯特利亚公爵征用的大宅就在剧院不远处的绅士街上，房子的主人是个意大利银行家，在法国人的军队还没开到维也纳城下的时候就携家带口逃到了乡下，只留下了几个年迈的仆人和这栋足以装下两个近卫军参谋部的豪宅。趁着贝西埃去取蜡烛的间隙，迪罗克就着月光仔细打量起了卧室：伊斯特利亚公爵把书房留做工作间，然后叫人另外找一张书桌供他日常使用，结果仆人们从客房里搬来一张精巧的女式书桌，洛可可风格的装饰与房间里擦得锃亮的长靴、在月光下泛起银光的马刀和近卫骑兵的制服格格不入，显得有些滑稽，不过公爵并没有提出异议。迪罗克隐约辨认出桌上放着一本磨破了边角的《圣经》和一副普普通通的银质十字架，还有一封写了一半的家书。  
“真的不用我找人把女主人的房间收拾一下 ？”贝西埃拿着蜡烛进门时迪罗克已经坐在床边。  
“你邀请我的时候不会真的打算让我来住女主人的房间吧。”迪罗克笑着回答。  
“那倒不是，”贝西埃把烛台放在书桌上，慢慢地解开上衣的扣子，“只是我们两人一起睡这张床可能会有些挤。”

贝西埃说得没错，这张床确实不是为了两个人而准备的。这让迪罗克想起九年前，他们在去大圣伯尔纳山口的路上途径马尔蒂尼，当地修道院院长只给第一执政本人安排了住宿，其他人不得不另谋出路。军官们在镇上找了一家旅店，时任第一执政首席副官的迪罗克来得太迟，如果不是贝西埃收留了他，那天夜里他估计只能路宿街头了——虽然旅店里的那张床又小又窄，两个人只能侧着身子将就了一夜。  
“我估计你也想起了马尔蒂尼的那个晚上”，贝西埃说，“我这辈子都忘不掉那张床，我只能把脚搭在床沿上睡了一夜，第二天骑马的时候都觉得腿是麻的。”  
“我也忘不掉，那是我们第一次分享同一张床。”迪罗克补充道。  
“但是那不是我们第一次一起睡。”贝西埃把脱下来的外套和马甲随意地搭在椅背上，“我们第一次一起睡是……”  
“……因为那次我们一起值班，就地睡在了总司令的帐篷门口。”迪罗克当然记得那一夜。事实上那一夜什么也没发生，尽管随后的几次确实发生了点什么。  
贝西埃笑了起来，他熄灭了桌上的蜡烛，摸索着走到床边。迪罗克了解让-巴蒂斯特的习惯：他总喜欢从抚摸开始。他的双手试探性地深入宫廷大总管的贴身衣物里，长年持刀的手早已磨出了一层厚厚的茧子，剐蹭到迪罗克背后的皮肤，让他不禁挺直了腰身。作为回应，迪罗克想要伸手解开贝西埃马裤上的搭扣。  
“哎，这也太快了！”贝西埃半开玩笑地抗议道，不过还是任由他解开了裤子上的搭扣。迪罗克打算顺势翻身跨坐在贝西埃的大腿上，在床上的时候反倒是他经常扮演主动的那一方。显然，贝西埃也很想配合他的动作，但是不小心牵扯到了腿上的那块淤青，吃痛倒吸了一口气。  
这个小细节也被迪罗克看在眼里：“我看今晚还是算了吧。”  
“没关系的，”贝西埃坚持道，“只不过是一块淤青……”  
“那也不行。”迪罗克回答道。他知道贝西埃不喜欢让别人担心，瓦格拉姆一役三天之后，他就要求跟随皇帝一起检视队伍，还在兹诺伊莫战场上跟副官们开玩笑说“保护好你们自己吧，炮弹会绕开我的”。  
“我真的没事，”贝西埃苦笑了一下，“如果他还在，估计要笑话我这么多年连皮都没蹭破算什么帝国元帅吧……”

迪罗克当然知道“他”指的是谁。拉纳临死之前把前去看望他的贝西埃当做是来取他性命的恶魔，大喊让他不要靠近自己，最后还是军医拉雷把伊斯特利亚公爵请了出门，摇着头对他说：“公爵先生，他已经不认识您了”。从那以后，贝西埃就经常心不在焉。这也是为什么这段时间欧仁和他总是想着办法让贝西埃忘了这件事。  
“我昨晚一直梦到他，但是似乎在梦里他也不想见我，”贝西埃自顾自地说，“他确实到死都不愿意原谅我。”  
“你要先原谅自己，让-巴蒂斯特，这不是你的错。”  
“这也不是他的错，”贝西埃耸了耸肩，“或许我才是那个应该死在炮弹下的人，至少这样他不会觉得我是个懦夫。”  
“别说这种傻话。”迪罗克有些生气。  
贝西埃听出来迪罗克语气里的不高兴，于是用双手环着对方的腰往怀里搂。这回迪罗克没发话，而是把脑袋埋进了贝西埃的肩窝里，尽管近卫骑兵军长用的古龙水总是加了太多苦橙花，叫人鼻子发酸。迪罗克犹豫了一下，还是开了口：  
“好吧，毕竟来维也纳一次也不容易……”  
“所以你还是答应了？”贝西埃的语气听起来有些惊讶。  
“……但是下不为例。”  
之后的步骤两人都已经轻车熟路，脱去贴身衣服时隔着布料的摩擦已经让他的下体有了些许反应，迪罗克随意地用手指揉捏了一下贝西埃的阴茎根部，就听到骑兵将军的喘息声变得更沉重了，他又顺势握起了贝西埃的阴茎，用拇指在柱头最敏感的部位划了一圈，虽然在黑暗中看不清对方的表情，不过他估计此时贝西埃已经涨红了脸。下体的反应更是明显，迪罗克已经感觉到硬物顶在他的小腹上。贝西埃也没忘掉手中的活，手指顺着迪罗克的腰背缓缓地滑入后穴。内壁刚刚感受到异物的侵袭时有些紧缩，不过随着之后的抽插就自然了许多。贝西埃确实很了解迪罗克的私密处，手指在甬道内反复的刺激敏感点，让他不自觉地发出几声微弱的呻吟。  
房间里只剩下两人喘息的声音，贝西埃终于把手指从后穴取出，前期的铺垫让接下来进入的环节变得不这么复杂，不过身后突如其来的充实感还是让迪罗克忍不住用双手勾紧了贝西埃的肩背。随着节奏的加速，迪罗克发现越来越难控制自己的声带，他只能把脑袋埋进贝西埃的肩窝里好让这呻吟声不这么明显，但是骑兵的长发随着动作扫在脸颊上却让他心烦意乱；最后一击让他几乎窒息，缓了好一会才平复过来，只剩下后穴甬道中的余温和自己下体抑制不住涌出的液体提醒他刚刚不是在做梦。  
贝西埃长长地叹了一口气，然后有些回味地说：“我很久没有像今天一样这么高兴了。”  
“我也是，”迪罗克也深有感触，“让我想起我们一起在巴黎的那段日子。”  
“希望和平能够持续下去，这样我们又能在巴黎游乐了，”贝西埃重新把迪罗克抱在怀里，似乎是想要给他一个吻，不过迪罗克避开了，“怎么了？”  
“我记得你晚餐吃了蒜酱。”宫廷大总管回答道。  
近卫骑兵军长又笑了起来，显然这次就算迪罗克万般抗拒，也难逃一吻了。

【Fin】


End file.
